narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hunt For the Fox!
Posting If you wish to post, you can under the "Encounter at the Shore of Fire!", under my starting post. If you can sense that anyway, or if you alerted by the locals. What I think would happen, would be Konoha being alerted soon enough, within the hour, and shinobi investigate. Probably wouldn't be the top shinobi first either. These lowers ranking shinobi would then call for back up, and perhaps, alert the other villages, to the impending situation. Most likely, its chakra signature would have been picked up before, so others would be alerted because they know what is at stake. Black Crown will soon arrive, due to their "tailed beast" sensor... As the arrivals happen, people can place posts, and Dal will play the unfolding role of the fox every now and then. Keep in mind, you don't know how the fox exactly looks like, and it is hidden in the forest. Most likely you will be fending off nature, and animals, or Black Crown. An all out skirmish is emerging essentially, the coast and forest the battleground. Upon inactivity, the operators will decide the end of the encounter. Black Crown will arrive in legions, to subdue the fox, as no higher ups came this time. You are free to manipulate the masses of them once they arrive, in a similar way to the Summit. *Keep in mind, not all will die, and some will be more resilient* I will play Black Crown's overall role in this encounter, so don't think you can just one-shot them all. Individual members, with the purpose of keeping you busy, etc. With that, this is the beginning of the new FC story, hope you guys are into it. The Hunt, has officially begun! ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 23:23, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Fuck This Okay, so I deleted everything I wrote because honestly, I'm done with this event. Why? Well here are some reasons. FIRST: Dazz gets to fight Kurama one on one without interruption for as long as she wishes. Well scratch that. Interrupted by Chix's character. Mind you, they fought in the Land of Fire as if NO ONE FROM KONOHA would realize this. When in fact, when Kyubi reappeared in the show from Obito's Kuchiyose, mad shinobi had the sixth sense about this shit. I mean they just knew shit was going to go down. Then somehow Chix ends up in the right place at the right time to interfere with his own character. How is that an issue? Well how can someone GMing an event enter their character without some sort of bias. SECOND: SO I talk to Dal about entering and its done. We start. Not only am I basically put off in a way that allows anyone to interfere at anytime, at the end of it, I got sigma flying from fucking nowhere trying to make the steal without any legit method of arriving at the Uzu islands. Yeah you know FTG, but you can't use Tobirama's FTG or Minato's FTG seal that could have been placed there almost a century before. THEN after I'm completely pushed off by Dal, Dal gives me the okay to make the snatch. YET AGAIN SOMEHOW CHix's characters manage to be at the right place at the right time to make the steal. It's like you're gming an event in a way that your character ends up winning. I mean anyone find it strange that this all begins in KUMO, and almost ended in KUMO before I deleted that post. Now I understand this is a group FC event blah blah. But I'd expect some real life limitations. Simply popping up like fucking whack a mole is not going to cut it especially when it's already given away. Then there is no clarity how many foxes are there? WHY ARE WE CONTINUALLY SPLITTING THIS MOTHER FUCKER INTO PIECES? ALSO, I have repeatedly stated the purpose of me getting the fox. Beyond bragging rights, it's so Black Crown actually holds weight. So in a full circle, fuck this event. And if you think i'm bitching or complaining or hating that I "Lost" (When I didn't even get a far shot from the bias and lack of care) Fuck you. Thank you and have a nice day. : I could seriously hug you for this. Con, you're my hero. 07:13, August 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Ten, isn't it obvious? Con is love. Con is life. *shot* "Let go your earthly tether, enter the void, empty and become wind." (talk) 07:17, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Ben, you're wrong there. Con is the very meaning of existence. The Ninja has arrived! (Supes) 07:37, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :::I am Existence. I am Everything. I am Cake. Ten come to NYC and we can hug all night long, or until one of us gets an awkward boner. *Con Is Love Pose and Heals Ben* God-King Simba (talk) 07:42, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Dal is gming this event, who is controlling the fox? & Con, Kumo has Heavenly Transfer. He was not always there, Heavenly Transfer was used to arrive there. That is the "somehow." Heavenly Transfer would be his way of getting there. Isonade by ship, Kumo by Heavenly Transfer. And this did not start nor end in Kumo. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 10:52, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :If you didn't want me to join the event, then that's different. I used the method that had already been preapproved to do so. Also, there is one fox. ONE. It appears in different time periods, & places, it doesnt reappear every five minutes. Anyway, if you had just said, "Chix, remove Kei, it's unfair." I would of done that, you've even said I do things when people ask. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 11:01, August 24, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't not gming the event, I only created the idea. But if you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ASK ME. I'm not deaf. I didn't set that up that way. But if you thought it was biased, you could of told me directly, I do listen you know. I listened to this talk page too, you see? I put there how he arrived by Heavenly Transfer, but apparently this is impossible. Again, something you could of asked me about, & I would have listened & explained. But yet, no one contacted me at all, instead apparently I was gamemastering this, & I gamemastered myself winning. No one ever just asks me things. EVER. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 11:10, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Seems my issues in RL of late have caused problems... Sorry about all this happening. its not worthless, it is only worth less (talk) 11:57, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Chix Heavenly Transfer technique is not something that is used like you're using it. The fact you used it to have two-six people arrive it's like no. Why? Only the greatest medic and the strongest body have been shown to survive it. So yeah maybe Kei could, but not his entire Kin forces. Heavenly Transfer =/= FTG. PLUS. The fact you're using sensory mastery to instantly appear wherever the fox is. Yeah Isonade sensed it, but he sensed it while it was in Konoha and appeared when it disappeared. And had I lost, I would have stayed out of it. Why? because at the end of the day, constantly reappearing wherever the fox is as soon as it disappears is just annoying. It derives the person of enjoying the event. And why I didn't say anything? I did. The minute SIgma joined, I got on chat and explained the situation. Also, having foxes appear in different times and places doesn't make sense. Because one person would get it, and another would as well. And that's the issue. But no need to worry. I lost all interest in this fox hunt, you guys can do whatever and pray that black crown even last as a story. :You never talked to me ever. And no, there was only two people transported. And no, Gyuki sensed another tailed beast, and Mamoru deployed someone to the scene. Not sensory mastery. EDIT: There's only 2 people who got transported, dunno where you got the whole force from at all. Yes HT is not FTG, but the other character that had been transported the first time had written that she had survived HT before. You still havent said anything to me, like on a message wall, or something. I'm not Sig. Also its ONE fox. It appeared once, left, returned in another. Also, nobody lost yet, bc the battles never finished. But yet shinobi are just supposed to fold & not finish what they started. You may have lost all interest, but I do have a story for Black Crown, it already happened in the rp. But again, nobody asked me how this would further BC story. The rp has provided BC with something, that I will give to Kai myself. This wasn't just some free for all rp, you'll see. EDIT: again, never asked me to leave so you could do it alone. I cant just know what you wanted. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 14:33, August 24, 2014 (UTC)